


Dovetail

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from 8foototter's Dovetail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dovetail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oplopanax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oplopanax/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dovetail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721509) by [Oplopanax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oplopanax/pseuds/Oplopanax). 



[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0gpkm462cdy5wh9/Dovetail.mp3?dl=0)

[m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0iwh6t9q5br01cp/Dovetail.m4b?dl=0)

22min50sec


End file.
